


Sick Day

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Implied Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Jedi Ben Solo, Light Angst, Other, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Protective Poe Dameron, Sick Ben Solo, Young Ben Solo, Young Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 10:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19207855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Ben is sick and miserable, Poe tries to help.





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Minor illness or injury
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Truthfully, Ben didn’t know how he got the illness, except for the fact that he must have gotten it from someone else. Someone’s germs. Still, it didn’t matter what doorknob he’d touched or anything like that; he was sick, and he had to deal with it.   
  
He couldn’t say he was used to it, actually. He wasn’t used to the idea of basically being...doted on, really. He should be out there, training, making himself better. He shouldn’t —  
  
There was a knock on the door. Ben managed to rasp out, “Who is it?”  
  
“It’s me, Poe,” Poe said. “Can I come in?”  
  
Ben sighed. “If you don’t mind getting my germs.”  
  
The door opened, and Poe walked in, BB-8 in tow. Ben couldn’t help but feel a tug of affection for the little droid even as he wheeled in.   
  
“Hey,” Poe said. “How are you feeling?”  
  
“Terrible,” Ben deadpanned, and Poe chuckled in sympathy.   
  
“I’m sorry,” he said. “For what it’s worth, I’m sorry you’re suffering.”  
  
Ben shrugged. “Not your fault. Really sucks, though. I should be training.”  
  
“It’s not your fault. Look, anyone would have caught that cold, Ben. Anyone.” A beat. “Want to just watch a crappy holo and forget everything?”  
  
Ben grinned. “Stuck with you, it’s not so bad.”


End file.
